The Cousin's Visit
by jesusfreak792
Summary: Michelle and Aiden come home for a very special weekend. Their cousins are coming to see them! Watch as they go through Crazy and Wacky adventures together! Big Thanks to Nyislandersgirl for use of Characters!


(Scene opens with Lindsey and Tyler running down the stairs leading to the subway station. Tyler was dragging behind.)

"Lindsey, wait up!" Tyler yelled to his sister who was running down the stairs. "No! Uncle Ash is probably at the station already, and I'm not having Mac stall the train again! So get moving!" Lindsey yelled back to her ten year old brother. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tyler groaned as the subway train finally came to a stop at the station. He filed in right behind his sister, there weren't any more seats so they stood holding to one of the rails.

Suddenly Tyler saw a familiar figure sitting on the other side of the train. It was James. Formally a Team Rocket member, he and Jessie had been disowned by the wretched Team Rocket boss, Giovanni just a month ago. He fired Meowth along with them. Meowth saw Tyler and told James "Hey, that's the twerp's nephew." Tyler couldn't help but walk up and sit by James.

"Tyler, where are you going?!" Lindsey said in a hissed growl that meant she was serious. Tyler didn't care. It would be a while before they got to Cerulean's Subway Station anyway.

"Hey James." Tyler said catching the man's attention.

"Hey Tyler, isn't it." James said questionably.

"Yeah, it's Tyler." Tyler chuckled in reply. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my wedding anniversary, so Meowth and I went to the mall found Jessie a present." James replied.

"And look what we found." Meowth said proudly.

James opened the box to reveal a shiny gold necklace with pink diamonds lining all around the center of the necklace. "Wow. She'll love it." Tyler said, not being able to take his eyes off the necklace. "But are those pink diamonds real?" "

"Uh...no. But what she doesn't know won't kill her, or me." James said.

Meowth then felt the train coming to a stop "Oh, here's our stop." Meowth said as James closed the box, put it in his backpack and as the train slowed to a halt, he and Meowth got off.

When James got off, Tyler motioned to his sister and she came to him and they both sat down. About twenty minutes later, the speaker in the subway train said, _Next stop, Cerulean City. Please take all personal belongings, and dispose of any trash in the proper reciprocal located outside the train. Thank you for Riding The Kanto Rail Systems! _And then the speaker went off. As the train stopped and the doors opened, Tyler and Lindsey squeezed out past the commotion of people trying to come into and out of the train.

Then they saw a man running to them with a yellow Pikachu on his shoulder. "Uncle Ash!" They both said in unison as he bent down with open arms to greet them. " 'Sup Aiden." Tyler said as he left his uncle's arms. Tyler and Aiden did their not so secret cool handshake to greet one another.

Lindsey looked at Pikachu and immediately noticed something wrong. Usually Pikachu would jump off Ash's shoulder and run to greet them, but today he didn't run to greet them, not even a _Pika _when they greeted their uncle. "Uncle Ash, what's up with Pikachu?" Lindsey asked worried as she looked at Pikachu who looked really lethargic and was shaking slightly. "He's just been a little under the weather lately." Ash replied. "Nothing serious."

"That's good." Lindsey sighed in relief.

"Now let's go, you're aunt said something about going to Pizza Palace tonight. If you want to." Ash said the last part sarcasticly, even though he knew he didn't have to ask. The ride home was only about ten minutes, and Aiden and Tyler talked all the way. Lindsey held Pikachu while Ash was driving, with the green rubber gloves she had gotten for Hanukkah last year.

She wanted to be an electric Pokemon trainer when she grew up. At thirteen she was doing pretty good. She already had an Elekid, Magnomite, and even a Zaptos she had found wounded and helped to recover. She did have one other Pokemon, it was not an electric type, but a new friend. She would show her uncle when they got home.

"You know Uncle Ash, I saw James on the way here. Did you know it's his wedding anniversary? I saw the gift he got Jessie. She'll love it!" Tyler blurted out as Ash drove. "Really?" Ash said as he drove into the parking lot of the house remembering all the trouble James and Jessie had caused him as a young trainer and then again when Misty was pregnant with Aiden and Michelle and all the other times they got in his way.

"Yeah!" Tyler said. As they got out of the car, Lindsey couldn't wait to show off her new Pokemon but suddenly saw Pikachu suddenly burst out a small thunderbolt. Ash saw it too and immediately ran Pikachu inside and laid him on the couch.

"There Pikachu, just rest." Ash said as he pulled the small blue blanket over his friend. As the kids came in, Elizabeth ran up to Lindsey and said "Hi Liddy! I've missed you." hugging her cousin excitingly. Lindsey smiled. Like her cousin Aiden, she had a soft spot when it came to her baby cousin. "Liddy, where's Lola? " Lizzie asked. Lola was three years older than Lindsey. Lindsey hadn't thought about it, but her older sister was probably really disappointed she couldn't come.

"Sorry peanut, Lola is at home finishing her project for school." Lindsey replied to Lizzie. Lola was in a Pokemon Trainer's school. She was very smart and got a full paid scholarship there.

Ash then turned and said to Lindsey and Tyler. "You've both have already had Chicken Pox, right." They both nodded yes. "Ok, cause Michelle has it and I don't want to have to explain to Lily how her kids got sick." Ash said to them.

"Ok, let's get going." Misty said grabbing her purse. Feeling a pang of guilt, leaving his cousin sick while he went out to have fun, Tyler spoke up. "Hey Aunt Misty?" Tyler asked, "Can I stay here with Pikachu and Michelle. I think someone should stay back and keep an eye on them." "Uh, sure Tyler." Misty replied, confused. "Pika Pi?" Pikachu said. Ash came over to his friend and felt his forehead. "You're a bit warm, you ok buddy?" Pikachu groaned and shook his head yes, reluctantly. "Yeah Tyler, I guess someone being here is a pretty good idea" Ash said. As the gang headed out, Ash called, "Emergency numbers are on the fridge." Lindsey ran out and shut the door behind her..

(Scene opens with Michelle reading in her room as she tried to not pop the blisters where the chicken pox had been.)

Michelle was reading a book called _Honey and Scarlet_, when Tyler knocked on the door. "Come in." She said as her cousin came in. "Hey Tyler, what's up?"

"Not much." The ten year old said. "Lindsey and your family went to Pizza Palace, but I wanted to stay here to look after you and Pikachu." He told her.

"I am more than capable of looking after myself, and Pikachu." Michelle said offended. "I know, I know." Tyler said. "But I wanted too." He said trying to diminish the look of anger in her face.

"Oh, alright." Michelle said seeing her cousin's shameful face. "Wanna watch a movie?" Michelle asked already knowing the answer. Her cousin loved watching movies. Tyler pranced downstairs with his cousin who sat by Pikachu and flicked the TV on. Tyler went to the kitchen and put some leftover tomato soup in the microwave. As soon as it was finished, he came back into the living room and handed the bowl to Michelle who thanked him as they both sat down and watched _The Little Mermaid 2_.

As Melody was about to be turned into a mermaid, Pikachu started coughing hard. "Tyler" Michelle said trying to tend to Pikachu "We need help. Get some!" Tyler ran to the kitchen and scanned the phone numbers on the fridge. "Iris, Cilan. no, no. Mom, dad no. Ah here Pewter City Pokemon Center. Brock will know what to do."

_Meanwhile at the Pokemon Center_

"Nurse Joy, I need a copy of that Chikorita's discharge papers. It's trainer is coming to pick it up tomorrow, and I need to make sure everything checks out." A frustrated Brock said to Nurse Joy as they were finishing up the day's work.

"Right away doctor." She replied obediently.Then the phone at the front desk rang. She hurried to the phone. She picked it up and said "Hello, Pewter City Pokemon Center."

"Hi, I'm looking for Doctor Brock. It's an emergency!" Tyler almost yelled into the phone. "Ok, calm down and let me take your address." She replied, trying to stay calm for Tyler's sake. "Ok that's twenty fifteen Daisy lane, in Cerulean City."

She wrote the phone number down, then asked "Why don't you just call the Cerulean Pokemon Center?" "Because Doctor Brock is a family friend who knows my Uncle's pokemon inside and out." He replied. "Ok, I'll send him straight over." Nurse Joy said before hanging up the phone. As Brock came out, ready to leave for the night, Nurse Joy called to him. "Doctor?" Nurse Joy said "You have a call...I know it's late, but the kid calling says you know him." She handed him the slip of paper with the address.

He recognized the address immediately. "Ash!" He said to himself. "Thanks Nurse Joy, see you tomorrow. Bye." He replied, rushing out the door.

He raced out of the Pokemon Center and hopped in his car and drove about thirty minutes until he finally came up the driveway and Michelle was standing out in the rain and yelled. "Uncle Brock, hurry!" He ran to her and said she shouldn't be out or she'd get sicker. She brushed him off and ran into the living room with him trailing behind.

Tyler was holding Pikachu who was now sparking from it's cheeks. Before Brock could tell him to put rubber gloves on, Pikachu thunder-shocked him almost unconscious. After making sure Tyler was ok, Brock ran to Pikachu and felt it's forehead.

"Oh-no." He said worried. He grabbed the thermometer from his bag along with a bottle of Poke'minophen. After seeing the results of the thermometer, he called to Michelle. "Call your dad, he needs to get home now!" Michelle ran to the phone.

She got the answering machine. _This is Ash Ketchem. Sorry I'm not here now. Call back again later. Beep. _"Dad, it's Michelle, you gotta come home. It's Pikachu."

Meanwhile, at the Pizza Parlor, he felt his phone vibrate in his back jean pocket. He excused himself from the table and went into the mens room to hear the message. Ash shut the phone and ran to Misty. "We gotta go home now! Pikachu's worse!" Ash almost spat at Misty.

"Ok, I'll get the kids." She said as she started to run around the play area of the restaurant. Luckily, she could gather the three children quickly because they all at the ski ball machine.

They rushed home not even being able to grab the box of leftover pizza. As soon as they were in the driveway, Ash saw Brock's suburban and ran inside. Seeing Pikachu in Brock's arm he rushed to his friend. "Brock, what's wrong!" He said concerned.

"In private." Brock replied as they both went to the kitchen. He didn't want to scare Elizabeth.

Of course, all five kids listened at the wall. "Is Pikachu going to die?" Elizabeth asked her big sister.

But it was Aiden who answered "Of course not, don't ever say that." He replied putting his ear even closer to the wall. It was a fact, because the house was rushed to finish the construction before Misty came home from the hospital, the builders used thin drywall.

"Pikachu is showing signs of Pneumonia. We can try the in-home breathing treatment to help his cough and medicine to get rid of the infection. If that doesn't work though, he'll need to stay at the Pokemon center until he's well. " Brock said to Ash. As soon as he said that, they came back out to the living room and found all five children listening at the wall.

"Guys, you shouldn't eavesdrop, it's rude." Ash said looking at his and Lily's children with disappointment.

"Sowry Daddy." Elizabeth said with her pouty lip. Both her siblings knew their father's heart melted in sympathy every time she did this.

"It's ok" Ash said. "Come on Pikachu." He said sweetly as he looked at best friend and partner Pikachu. "Let's get you to bed." He went up the stairs carrying Pikachu in his arms.

(Scene opens the next morning. Misty is in the kitchen making breakfast.)

"Morning mom." Michelle said as she sat down at the table as her mom served her two blueberry pancakes. Just then Lindsey came down and sat in the chair by Michelle. "You look aklotlbetterlShelly." "Thanks Lindsey, I feel a lot better." Michelle replied. Then Ash came down and greeted the girls as he grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee. "How's Pikachu?" Lindsey asked as she swallowed some milk. "He's about the same, but I'm not taking him to battle today." He replied. "Dad, Can Tyler and Lindsey come watch you battle today?" Michelle asked. "You know how Scott is about that princess." Ash reminded his daughter. Michelle sighed. She had kinda promised her cousins they could. "But I guess I can pull some strings." Ash said as he received a whopping hug by Lindsey and Michelle, that almost knocked the breath out of him. "Have your brother ready to go in ten minutes. If you're feeling better Michelle, you and Aiden can come too. I might as well bring all of you." Ash told the two girls. Michelle was finally feeling like herself again, but as Elizabeth came down the stairs, she couldn't help but chuckle at her little sister's newly acquired red spots.

Just then Elizabeth asked. "Can I come too Daddy?" She said as she broke out in a coughing spasm. Ash looked at her and knelt down touching her forehead. He shook his head. "Not with that fever; Sorry pumpkin. Misty, could you get this one back to bed?" Ash asked his wife. She nodded as she led the girl back upstairs. "Come on Lizzie, daddy will tell you all about it when he gets home tonight." She said as she led the small child up to bed. Lindsey then ran up and got her brother and cousin who were playing Go fish in Aiden's room.

(Scene opens with the kids sitting on the bench, ready to see the battle. Michelle had brought Popcorn and brownies and passed them around. Ash and his new challenger, a fourteen year old boy named Andrew, who sent out his Ivysaur for the first round started to battle.)

"Ok, come on out Charizard!" Ash said as his pokeball revealed the large dragon.

"Alright Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!" Andrew commanded swiftly.

"Charizard, fly up and dodge it!" Ash yelled to Charizard. Charizard dodged easily. Then Ash gave an attack "Use flamethrower!"

"Dodge it." Andrew called to Ivysaur hoping his Pokemon could evade the attack. Ivysaur jumped out of the way, but it's tail was hit.

"Ivy...saur!" It groaned as it fell.

"You ok Ivysaur?" Andrew asked. Ivysaur shook it off and stood. It boldly replied "Ivysaur!" "Ok Ivysaur, double edge!" The young blonde haired trainer commanded. Ivysaur's attack hit Charizard hard and Charizard screamed in pain.

"You ok buddy?" Ash asked. Charizard was too stubborn, just to give up.

"Char! Charizard!" It yelled, waiting for Ash's command.

"Ok!, dragon claw!" It hit Andrew's Ivysaur and the battle was over. Andrew recalled Ivysaur. Ash had won, again.

"Congratulations Master Ketchem!" Andrew said, shaking his hand.

"Hey, it's cool, just call me Ash! Your Ivysaur was pretty awesome." Ash commented.

"Maybe we can battle again sometime." Andrew said. "Yeah! Anytime" Ash replied as he recalled Charizard.

(Scene opens later in the back yard of Misty and Ash's house. Tyler is showing Aiden his new Poketch. Ash, Michelle, and Lindsey are finishing their supper.)

"Hey Uncle Ash. When you're done I want to show you something." Lindsey said in an eager voice.

"What is it kiddo?" Ash asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Lindsey told him as she and Michelle giggled.

"I already know what it is Dad. You'll love it." Michelle replies. Ash quickly scooped up the last bit of Lasagna, and shoved it into her mouth and stands up.

"Hit me with it!" He replied.

"Dad, don't tell her to do that." Michelle said, almost chastising him. "She might just take up your offer. Figure of speech or not."

Lindsey then grabbed the Pokeball out of Pocket, and clicked it to expand to regular size. "Anyway, front and center." She throws the Pokeball and out pops a Snivey. "Sni-vey!" The small grass Pokemon said. It yawned and then looks at Ash, ready for battle. Snivey immediately hit Ash with Vine whip. Pikachu immediantly came to Ash's aid. Pikachu emmited a huge thunderbolt. But Snivey was not giving up. It got up and started to run towards Ash. Pikachu was about to do another thunderbolt, but suddenly collapsed. Just then, Lindsey called out for Snivey to stop. Snivey came to a halt, in his tracks.

Lindsey quickly pulled Snivey off Ash. "Snivey, NO! Behave!" She then helped her uncle up. Ash immediately ran to wher Pikachu lay. After picking Pikachu up, he sat on the bench, where the children liked to sit to watch Ash train. Pikachu woke up and moaned softly as Ash held him, and then went back to sleep. "Sorry Uncle Ash...She kinda hates men. I actually caught her after I found her beating up Tyler." She explained. Suddenly Brock and Misty come out.

"Watch out Brock, that Snivey hates men." Ash warned.

Surprisingly, Snivey, seeing Brock, rushed up and nudged Brock's leg. Ash and Lindsey, seeing this suddenly together commented. "What the Heck?" "Yeah Ash, she's ravenous." Misty says as she put Elizabeth down as the young girl wiggled free of her mom, trying to scratch her new dots. "Uh...ok. Hey Ash, I got Pikachu's medicine and come inside, I need to show you how to work the breathing machine too." Brock told Ash. Ash, Misty and Brock go inside. Snivey then went over to Aiden and Tyler and starts razor leafing. "Snivey, stop that!" Lindsey said running to the boys as she pulled Snivey off them. Michelle just watched her cousin's pokemon in shock. "That's Snivey's weird. Really weird." Later that evening, as Ash rocked Pikachu to sleep, who was still undergoing it's breathing treatment, Aiden came out and sat on the chair by his father who was also watching the news. "Dad?" The ten year old asked. Ash didn't know he was there and almost dropped Pikachu in surprise. "Hey bud, can't sleep?" Ash asked as he regained his composure. "Yeah, but there's been a question rolling in my mind all night. Is Pikachu going too..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Ash could see not only was he serious, but he was also scared. "What gave you that idea?" Ash chuckled nervously. "Lizzie asked me earlier. I told her not to worry. But as I thought about it more, it seemed quite possible." Aiden told him. "To tell you the truth, I don't know Aiden." Ash hid a tear from his son. As soon as Ash said this Pikachu woke up. "Pika Pi?" Ash looked at his friend and smiled. Aiden almost leaped for joy at Pikachu's awaken presence. "Hey Pikachu!" Aiden said, not knowing whether he could contain himself. He grabbed Lindsey's gloves off the table and as he put them on, Ash handed Pikachu to Aiden.

Aiden made himself comfortable on the recliner where his dad had been. "When the machine beeps, you can take the breathing mask off Pikachu. I have to go finish some paperwork for the league. Call me if you need anything." Ash said, and then he was off to the kitchen to go through the paperwork. Soon, the machine beeped and Aiden took the machine off Pikachu and unplugged it. He grabbed the quilt from the back of the recliner and he and Pikachu cuddled together and fell asleep. A few hours later Ash came in and smiled at them. He then turned off the TV and the light and went to bed.

The next morning as the rest of the kids came downstairs for breakfast, Aiden had just finished setting the table. As Michelle came down the stairs, she looked oddly at her brother.

" Wow Aiden, you're up early." Michelle said as she sat down at the table. Her brother looked at her with contempt, and stuck out his tongue.

"Ok, you two. Settle down!" Misty said as she brought over the eggs and put them on the table. "We have to leave for church in thirty minutes. Ash! Get down here!" She called up to her husband as he trudged down slowly. "Remember, we also have to drop off Lizzie at Professor Oak's on our way." She said as she sat down. Ash came down, carrying Elizabeth and laid her on the couch in the living room before sitting down to breakfast.

When they got to Professor Oak's, Ash carried Lizzie up the stairs to Professor Oak's lab. After laying her on the couch, Professor Oak came over. "Don't worry Ash. She'll be fine with me." Ash nodded. As soon as Ash left, Lizzie woke up.

"Ugh...where am I?" She said as she sat up. She looked around and instantly knew she was in Professor Oak's living room. She then walked out to the lab and found a Pokeball and let the Pokemon out. It was a Mudkip.

Being Misty's daughter, she knew without question it was a Water Pokemon. "Uh...Hi. My name's Lizzie. You're a water Pokemon, right? Can you use water gun?" It immediately responded by shooting a blast of water across the room. It knocked down test tubes, vases, plants and pictures. The crashes were so loud, Professor Oak ran into the room.

"Elizabeth?" Professor Oak asked as he came through the door. "What are you doing? Are you ok?" His jaw dropped at the sight of all the broken glass and scattered papers.

"Oh, hi pwofesser. I just found this Pokeball and well..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She just frowned and put her head down in shame. "But Mudkip is ok. I'm sowry." She said finally.

Professor Oak just sighed and lifted her, and took her back to the couch. Because she hadn't had shoes on, Professor Oak didn't want her cutting her feet. He then went and got her a drink. He handed her a small cup of apple juice and put a movie on for her. Mudkip ran up and cuddle up with her as she finally fell asleep.

Professor Oak was just finishing clean up the mess when Ash and Michelle came in examined the room. Ash was dumbfounded. "What happened?" He asked as Michelle chuckled.

"My little sister happened." She replied to her dad. After getting a look from Ash, she went to help clean up. Just then Mudkip, and Lizzie came out to them. Ash picked her up and placed her on the examination table, "You may be sick, but you're still in trouble." He said sternly. Meanwhile, Lizzie just stared at her feet, not wanting to look her father in the eye.

"Ash, it's my fault. I shouldn't have left Mudkip's Pokeball out." Professor Oak tried to defend the little girl's mistake.

"What happened?" Ash said as she lifted her head to look at him.

"I woke up, and went to the lab. I saw Mudkip's Pokeball and well...this" She said, pointing to the broken glass and plant soil laying on the floor. "I'm sorwy daddy." She said. Her father tried to keep his composure and a straight face.

"Ok." He said. "Well since you're up, go to the car and wait for your sister and I." He said as she started down the stairs and out the door. He then turned to Professor Oak. "I'm sorry. She does know better."

"Ash, Ash" Professor Oak said, trying to calm him down. "It's fine. I know it was just an accident, and anyway Mudkip really seems to be taking a liking to her. I was actually wondering, can you take this Mudkip off my hands? It was a Pokemon I found while in Hoenn, to do research. But my research's over and well, this Mudkip could use a good home."

"Um...Sure" Ash said skeptically. Professor Oak then recalled it back to it's Pokeball and gave it to Ash.

"Just tell Lizzie, it's a get well gift." He said as Ash was leaving. "Goodbye Ash." He said as Ash and Michelle went out the door.

As soon as the family got home, Lizzie was sent to her room. Although Ash understood she was only being curious, she still had trashed Professor Oak's lab. After a while, Ash went up and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She sniffled between sobs. Ash came in and found her laying in her bed with the covers over her head. Ash knelt by her bed and took the covers off her head and found her itching the red spots. He got the calamine lotion from the side table and sat by her. Then, as he rubbed the lotion on her arms, he started to talk.

"I'm sorry you're upset Lizzie, but you knew there would be a punishment." Ash said, knowing discipline was not his area of expertise. He just hated looking into his daughter's eyes and seeing sadness in them.

Lizzie then became very serious and looked at her father. "I'm not upset about a punishment. I heard you and Professor Oak talking. What's going to happen to Mudkip? The Professor's done his research and now what?"

Ash's face became relaxed. He realized Lizzie must have left before the conversation was finished. He then unclipped a Pokeball from his belt and gave it to Lizzie. She looked at it questionably. Then, clicking the release button once, it expanded in her hand, then she pressed the button again and in a red light Mudkip emerged from the ball.

Lizzie's face was somewhere between stunned and ecstatic. She immediately looked at her father, and with a nod of his head, she got up and started cheering, forgetting to itch her red dots. She had received her very first Pokemon and it was a water type. Her mom would be so impressed. "You know?" Ash said. "It won't be easy. You'll have to feed Mudkip, groom her, play with her, and eventually train her. And although she's house trained, she won't wait forever to go outside and do her duty."

Lizzie looked at her father. "I know. I'll be extra responsible. I can't wait to show Mom and Aiden and Michelle. Lindsey and Tyler should know too." She skipped out of the room, Mudkip following her. Ash could still hear her talking as if she was still in the room telling him. "And wait until I tell Lola, and Uncle D, and grandma, and everyone else."

Lizzie spent the rest of the day prancing around, red spots and all showing off Mudkip. When she got to Misty Lizzie was extra excited. "Mommy, Mommy! Guess what!?" She squealed as she brought her mother to the living room.

"Lizzie, wh-what is it? " Misty asked. Misty went and sat on the couch by Ash who was just as excited as Lizzie was. He was so happy to see Lizzie so happy. Lizzie then held the Pokeball in her hand as she threw it up. Mudkip came bursting out of the Pokeball. Unlike Lizzie, Misty looked at Ash somewhere between stunned and horrified. Nevertheless, she put on a fake smile to please Lizzie. A few minutes later, she pulled Ash by the ear into the kitchen.

"What's up Misty?" Ash asked a bit dumbfounded.

"What's up? What's up!? Our five year old daughter has a Pokemon."

"Yeah..." Ash couldn't see the problem.

"Hello Ash, our FIVE year old daughter has a Pokemon. Ash, I know you meant well, but she's not old enough to have her own Pokemon." Misty said, trying to get the point across.

"Why not?" Ash asked. "You know she is responsible. She can feed Mudkip, take her on walks when we go out. She can groom her, not to mention, she'll be well loved."

Misty thought about this for a minute. She realized Ash was right. As long as Lizzie would care for Mudkip, Lizzie was old enough for a Pokemon. She went back to the living room and sat Lizzie down. "Having your first Pokemon is a big responsibility. Besides caring for her, you will hopefully become good friends."

Ash interrupted. "Yeah Liz, you may even become as close as Pikachu and I." Elizabeth thought about this very carefully. She had never seen a stronger bond between Pokemon and human than her father and Pikachu. Just as she finished her thought, Pikachu came in and laid on the floor by Ash's feet. "Hey buddy." He said quietly. He picked Pikachu up and placed him on his lap.

Elizabeth then took Mudkip's Pokeball and returned her. She never got to thank the Professor for Mudkip. She thought about this for a minute. With that in mind, she went up to Aiden and Michelle's room. She found Aiden reading and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Waaah!" Aiden yelled in surprise to his sister's arrival. Lizzie watched as he fell off the top bunk, where he had been reading. After a moment to get up, he groaned. "Lizzie, that hurt." He said as the younger girl looked at him with a serious face. "What do you want?"

"Can you write something down for me?" She asked in her usual happy sing-song voice.

"Sure." He said as she followed him to the desk by the window of the room. He sat down and got a piece of notebook paper from the drawer and a pencil from the cup on the table. "Now what do you want me to write?" He asked looking from the paper to her.

She thought of this for a minute. "Dear Professor Oak, Thank you very much for Mudkip. We are sure to have many adventures together. I will take good care of her. Love, Elizabeth Dilynne Ketchum" She then left the room, and soon came back with the small box where Misty kept the stamps. Aiden put the letter in an envelope and put the stamp in it's place.

That afternoon, Lindsey and Michelle walked up two blocks with Lizzie, Muskip's Pokeball in hand. As Lizzie slipped the envelope into the blue mail bin, Ash came running up to meet them. "Have any of you seen Pikachu?"

"No. I haven't." Michelle said in a worried voice. All three girls nodded got worried faces.

"Well First, Michelle, you take Lizzie home, then we'll split up and look for Pikachu." Ash instructed them. Lizzie was having none of this. Pikachu was her friend too, plus she had a pokemon that could help look.

"No Daddy!" Lizzie protested as she threw her Pokeball up. As soon as Mudkip popped out, she instructed the young pokemon. "We need to find Pikachu, can you help?" Mudkip then jumped on Ash's shoulder and sniffed it, picking up the scent.

"That's brilliant Lizzie!" Lindsey said, praising her cousin.

"Dank you very much." Lizzie said, quite pleased with herself. Ash thought about this for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright Liz, but you need to stay with Michelle or Lindsey." He said as Mudkip started to follow the scent. "But let's go!"

They must have searched the whole town before Muskip got a good whif of the scent. It's topfin, leaning towards the gym. Ash looked at the blue Pokemon in suspicion. "Are you sure Mudkip?" Ash said to her.

"Mudkip, Mud! Mudkip!" Mudkip rallied as she ran towards the gym. Inside the gym, Pikachu was climbing up the ladder to the diving , especially Ash sighed a huge sigh of relief. Ash looked, his fur already being wet, he figured he's been swimming for a while.

Not even a minute later, both Aiden and Tyler had ripped their shirts off and were swimming with Pikachu, Goldeen and Corsola. Luckily, Gyarados wasn't out. Ash chuckled and jumped in right with them, hugging his now recovered friend and partner.

The girls, who at first had been watching all this on the sidelines ran back home and got their swimsuits and found Misty and all four ladies came back in bathing suits. Misty jumped off the diving board right into Ash's arms, and they both collapsed into the water. As the two came back to the surface, they kissed, earning an '_ewww_' from all four children.

The next morning, all five Ketchums went to the subway station as they gave Lindsey and Tyler a farewell send-off. "Well little Dude, you keep working hard. And hey," Ash said to Tyler as Ash bent down to his ear, as if to tell him a secret. "Be nice to your sisters." Tyler pulled away and rolled his eyes playfully at his Uncle.

"Ok, Uncle Ash." Tyler said as he turned to his sister, who was finishing her talk to Misty.

"...and remember to keep your mother in line..." Misty reminded her as Lindsey chuckled.

"Alright Aunt Misty, I will." Lindsey said. Ash then gathered them all together.

"I know this wasn't the most exciting trip to Cerulean, but we'll make up for it." Ash said, looking directly at the two siblings.

"Are you kidding, Uncle Ash!" Tyler said as Ash gasped. "We got to watch your battles."

Lindsey interrupted "Go to Pizza Palace."

"We played with all your Pokemon."

"You got to meet my first non-electric Pokemon, Snivey."

"We got to go swimming all afternoon."

"And Pikachu's all better!" Lizzie interjected as Ash's gaze turned to her, who although still had chicken pox hadn't scratched any of them since yesterday morning.

"Yeah." Ash said as he pet Pikachu, who was perched on his shoulder. '_Maybe it wasn't a bad weekend, after all._' Ash thought to himself.

**The End**


End file.
